New Beginnings
by rayanoshana
Summary: Adventure, and mystery lie ahead for our beloved heroes! An unfortunate cross fire with Dark Kat and Commander Ferral resulted in the termination Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong from the force. But what no one really expected was for a new pilot to come into the two Kats' lives. Who would it be?
1. The Briefing

_**Author's note: Welcome to my third fanfic! I fell in love with the series Swat Kats when I was a kid, and fell in love with the characters. I always wanted to become a pilot and a Captain myself one day so I decided to write this fanfic. For those of you who are familiar with the series you will see some familiar phrases. So for a Disclaimer, Swat Kats and all original characters and plot lines belong to their makers, I only own my OCs like Marieana Ray Knightly, her crew, and Uncle etc. and my plot twists. **_

_**I also want to add that I will be writing short stories about the Swat Kats and their new member so to test the waters out I decided to write this one to see your reactions. Your opinions on whether I should continue or not, as well as what you thought about it all is greatly appreciated!**_

In this dull grey cuboid, adorned with a long grey table centered within, along with the regal characters bordering the stationary object sat Captain Knightly. Not a week had passed since she was assigned to this new post; fresh out of the Mega Kat Academy she was. Some would call her a prodigy in flight and mechanics- not to mention how she excelled especially in solo-combatant missions. Though most would say that this female had just been gifted such a position within the ranks because of her father's connections, it would only take one dance in the sky to show that she meant business. Mind drifting as she allowed her eyes to wonder beyond the double paned windows with the boring black frame, could find evidence of a battle yonder. Smoke spouted from random locations which made her draw a seemingly stationary frown. "_Seriously? Dark Kat is out there and they're wasting time with this briefing? Pfft. What a laugh_," came the silent arrogant muse.

She had half a mind to stomp out of there and catch up with the fleet already in the air. In the near distance she could spot a reckless spinning fighter jet which only made her grow more annoyed. Rolling her eyes flicked a pastel peach-tan ear to the sound of the Purser who seemed to raise angry tones, "Are you_ listening_ Captain?" came the sarcastic play before her.

Turning an emotionless expression towards her superior prompted, "Yes Sir." Reading the challenging glare in the older male's eyes added, "I'm to lead my crew of six jets and approach from the rear backing up Captain Klud's batch who are going to sandwich our quarry from the front."

Rolling dark grey eyes the light skinned Kat just huffed, " Well what are you waiting for! Move out!"

"Finally." Knightly muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" came the suspicious follow up which was greeted with a wave of the female's hand, "Nothing. Just glad to be in the air Sir!"

Deep within the cavern of the hanger bay, pilots made quick work of their beloved set of wings as they quickly went through the motions.

"All clear for takeoff Captain!" came an almost robotic voice from below. Only after the uniformed character within had put on her helmet and waved the signal below did those on deck make clear the runway. Within seconds did Knightly fly.

"Eagle 1 over," she called out through the receiver.

"Reading you loud and clear, sounding off for Eagles 2,3,4,5,6 and 7," came the older female's report. After the systematic checks they took off to their way point. It looked like the two pilots Furlong and Clawson were at it again which made her scoff. As rowdy and impulsive as the duo were, they were one of the best flyers she'd ever come to hear of. In some ways, they were the best, always bringing home the bacon so to speak. She couldn't really say the same for Commander Ferral though, he always seemed to have something up his sleeve.

"Target is in position," came Knightly's Wingman.

"Very good, now proceed with caution. Remember don't fire while in range of civilian homes," she warned.

"Roger that Captain," came the young Kat's response.

"I'm going in," she called out to her crew.

"Chance he's locking in on the new Enforcer Building," came Jake's concerned report.

"Then we gotta nail him now Jake!" came the prompt dedicated tones of the pilot.

"No Problemo. Missiles deployed!" called out the other.

As the missile made contact a looming shadow hovering above them seemed to materialize out of nowhere making the duo within the jet gasp and look up, and only when a female's voice rang out through the receiver did their hearts calm down a bit.

"Good job boys, I'll take it from here," came Knightly's calm tunes.

"What's she up to," hissed Chance completely irritated by her presence.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was worse than Commander Ferral," he spat as he zoomed in on the smoking machine that was now slowing down in front of them. On the screen planted under his line of sight Jake shouted out excitedly , " Knocked out his weapons system!" It was in that second that the solo flying Captain flew into their path keeping a decent distance in between.

"No way is she going to steal our light," Jake complained with irritation.

"You said it buddy," chimed in Chance as he hailed the officer who was now blocking their path.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed the pilot towards the commanding officer.

The female just prompted sternly, "I told you I got it from here."

It wasn't clear right from the start, but apparently Chance had called in on an open channel with Commander Ferral at the same time who called in, "This is Commander Ferral, I'll handle Dark Kat from here."

"Negative Commander," retorted Chance , " We have him locked in!"

The sigh in the background static of the receiver told Chance and Jake that Captain Knightly was still on the other line. This whole situation was completely stupid, seriously, a three way tag team and in the final round everyone wants to jump in on their game. The hovering shadow seemed to engulf them once more as Knightly made her move and for some reason or other decided to hover above their jet.

"Commander," cut in Knightly, her voice plainly frustrated, yet calm at the same time. It seemed like she was the only Kat around who had a level head upon her shoulders. "Leave them be, with your squabbling Dark Kat will surely get away," she snapped.

"You heard the good 'ol Captain," echoed Chance, " It's _our_ shot! And I repeat Sir! We've _got a lock_!"

_"Gaah! Why can't they all just shut up!"_ Jake mused silently as his brows met in a deep crease upon his forehead, as narrowed eyes fought to keep the focus on his target which was now slowly slinking away.

"I'm ordering you to back off!" countered the very angry Commander.

"But we already have our missiles locked on!" yelled Chance already losing it.

"Jake just shoot already!" came Knightly's really annoyed set of lyrics. Above the arguments taking place between the two pilots one could pick out the under tones of the Captain, "Useless..just useless.. Dark Kat would now be in custody but noooooo… everyone's fighting over who gets the bait!"

Picking this up Jake just raised a quizzical eyebrow. Yes his claws were itching to fire that red button that lay under his thumb. If only Chance would give him the word!

Gosh "Men!" Knightly exclaimed before deciding to make her move and shoot ahead. Already her crew were set, with three sticking to the left and the other set to the right, all she needed to do now was force Dark Kat straight into the trap. Flipping a few nodes prepared her missiles for launch. "Target locked," she reported through the open channel which was limited to her crew mates only.

"Roger that," the chorus rose in unison as they remained stationary in their posts.

"All I have to do is take out the thrusters" Knightly repeated out loud already feeling the sweat drench her brow. The sun was beating down forcefully that day, and above all days they had to tell them to wear the full getup. "Curse these sleeves," she muttered. Circling round back was quite glad that Dark Kat seemed to be keeping on the right air stream. Then all at once the channel that was still tuned in on Chance, Jake, and Ferral sent out a loud static which forced her to clap palms against her sensitive ears. "Gah!" she yelped which seemed to signal a domino effect as the rest of her crew who were synced into the sharp deafening tune. The voices of Jake and Chance soon caught her attention and as she glanced at the corner of her eye, she caught sight of two jets, the leading which contained the daring duo Furlong and Clawson was now spinning out of control. Gasping wondered how could such a feat have occurred? Nothing was fired from her side, meaning something must have happened from behind. Circling round reported, " Kats down, Mr. Xavior you take the lead ama go check on Furlong and Clawson."

"Roger that."

"Looks like we're outta the game!" Jake joked halfheartedly.

"It's time to eject!" came Chance's reply. And as the duo shot up from the cockpit they saw their beloved plane spiral and crash straight into the new Enforcer Building and go out in a spectacular..

BANG!


	2. Clash with Commander Ferral

" T'was one heck of a loss Jake," came the discouraged play of words as the once proud pilot hung his head low in dismay as the duo stood outside the burning Enforcer Building.

"Talk about a disaster Chance.." came the pilot's partner in much the same tone.

The scent of burning cement, and metal along with other fumes filled the air as the once strong edifice that was the pride and glory of Mega Kat City was now burning in flames. "I'm very glad you both agree, because this is the last act of vandalism you will ever perform on this city!" came the stronger authoritative words of Commander Ferral.

"It was our Tag Commander, none of this would have happened if-" Chance's retort was cut short as the next play of words set in gritted teeth pierced the fuming air, "That's it! You both are off the force!"

Atop the wispy clouds sat the suspiciously eyed Captain who had flown in low circling the burning building twice. Thank goodness that the two made it out alive, but it was the news that was reported back to her upon landing that made her feel all the worse. Not only did she give up a locked target, but her crew had lost their quarry for the first time since they'd all decided to band together. "Ferral's not gonna like this.." she huffed under her breath.

Popping the hatch kept her face straight and emotionless, just like the painted face she wore when addressing the Purser just hours ago.

"So how'd it go Cap!" came one of the deck hands who maintained the flying crafts. Reading the look on the female's face knew something must have gone wrong, and bit his lip deciding not to pursue her further. As if Knightly's day couldn't get any worse, she ended up being called in with her crew of twelve pilots and co-pilots to report the happenings of the mission to the High Commander.

"The Mission was a failure," Yes that was the last five words any Kat would want to report to their superior who'd put so much faith and effort into training them. The silence the older male kept was deafening, making fear run through the hearts that beat in that very room. The briefing hall seemed as cold and depressing as the prisons of Alkatraz which spun shivers through every spine. Captain Knightly kept her head held high however, for she had full pride and faith in her crew. Even though she spoke no word, just the mere look in her superior's eyes was enough to break her confidence.

"And pray what may be you're excuse this time?" came the disappointed and irritated words of the High Commander.

_"This time?_" she countered mentally obviously furious. _"Since when was there a 'first time' before this?_" she mused. "There was.." Knightly allowed a pause to chose her words wisely. How was she supposed to explain that it all went to dust because Ferral wanted the spotlight? Ferral and her superior were close, almost as if they were brothers- no way would the High Commander take her word on anything! And by the sound of his voice, it already was apparent that Ferral wasted no time in reporting the events way before she was ever summoned. "…a complication." She prompted professionally. "We had some interference caused by Commander Ferral and the two pilots Furlong and Clawson," she concluded honestly.

A deep sigh escaped making the well colored Officer reach out to rub his temples as he sat atop his chair. "You know, when you first got the job I had really high expectations of you, and already within a week you've shown much progress..now this," how was he to explain this to the 'higher ups'? He'd put a lot of stakes on her team, only to have her fail on such a simple task!?

"It wasn't her fault," prompted a voice from behind, a certain Felina Ferral, no doubt related to Commander Ferral.

Their superior looked up with a stern frown and humored the officer who was the best pilot second best to Knightly.

"Seriously Felina, it's fine," mouthed Knightly as she gave her friend the 'look' which was able to silence almost anyone who'd come to see it.

"You are all dismissed. I'll expect to see a full report in the morning," the older Kat sighed as he returned to his paper work.

Carrying the pride she had walked in with, the Captain kept her head held high and even as they walked down the halls she ignored all the strange looks she was given. In their lounge she gathered her crew of twelve for a meeting of their own.

"What exactly happened back there?" the Captain asked.

"Something very..peculiar.." reported Xavior.

Reading the she-Kat's frown, a certain Ms Kikiro, a firmly built Siamese she-kat in her early twenties, spoke up. " Dark Kat's machine had been leaking fuel, and just before his craft went up in flames he left a message." Pausing looked uneasily at her friends and comrades before turning to her Captain. "He said to tell his daughter that the time will come when they would be reunited again..and that the Enforcers will pay for what they did."

Continuing after Ms Kikiro's explanation, Knightly's Wingman added, "After that it all went static and the craft exploded over the abandoned lot. The Firefighter's are dealing with it now, so hopefully later on we could get an investigation going."

"Who else knows about this message?" Knightly sighed deeply quite uneasy and confused.

"No one but you," chimed in Kikiro.

"Good..the less who know the better..the last thing we want is for an investigation to fall upon our heads.." Knightly just huffed and leaned back on the couch as she clapped two palms against her face. Only after dragging her paws across her features did she sit up, "What news of Furlong and Clawson? They were downed by Ferral." She added.

The uproar that sounded out really confused her ears, the chorus of female and male voices..all speaking at once..fed her aching head.

"Permission to speak freely Captain," came the formal notes of her best friend and colleague Chris Sabor. "We're all off duty, so be at ease." Turning her eyes to everyone felt their tension and softened her gaze, "All of you."

Chris scowled, "That Ferral, he's such a-"

"Not so loud" came in the slightly amused notes of the two jokers of the group- a pair of twins by the names of Jazelle and Konner Katailson. "Don't want the old geezer to hear ya." Winking playfully at Chris, Konner turned to his friend and Captain, " Ri, on the serious note, we have to do something about Ferral. Ever since we were put in his department our ratings have gone seriously down! We hardly ever get the good jobs anymore- I mean take Lucy Kikiro, she's got the best shooting scores long and short range, and here she is doing nightly patrols on some lousy chopper!"

Ri frowned and turned to her friend, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

A bang from behind the group revealed a very flustered Commander Ferral, " Knightly might I have a word with you."

In reflex the group of twelve stood up which resulted in a wide eyed feature who stepped a pace back. By the way everyone was glaring down at him, Ferral felt threatened and clenched his fist. " Good, you're all here then, it would save me the trouble of tracking you all down."

Shifting feet were heard scraping across the carpet making Ri grit her teeth beneath her lips, "Out with it Ferral," she called out informally which drew in an outraged set of words. " You're insolence won't go unnoticed Knightly!" Seeing that the she-Kat wasn't fazed by his threat heaved his chest in expanding his lungs which made him seem twice as wide and tall. "Off duty," chimed the smug Captain which made Ferral all the more furious. It was true once all officers were off duty all formality's were usually cut, but being as high strung as he was, wasn't going to put up with a child's arrogance. "You and your team are going to be suspended!"

"Wait what!" Knightly retorted, her calm broken for the first time since she'd gotten here which seemed to shake her crew up even more then the news that was given. "What for!" she hissed staring Ferral down.

Yes this was the reaction he'd been waiting for..this was his chance to grab hold of the situation! No more fooling around, all though his brother would have a fit for having dismissed the best pilot and strategist to his knowledge, but what else was he going to do? She was going to be his replacement! The higher-ups wouldn't stand for his interference any longer. True, he had his share of slip ups, but to decide to replace him over this mere incident of losing Dark Kat!? It was completely OUTRAGEOUS! For sure her father had something to do with this arrangement.. No way was he going to lose face in front of the whole entire Enforcer community! Instead of giving the news of Knightly's promotion he decided to play a little card that he'd been saving for such a moment. But he'd have to figure out a way to explain why the Eagle's won't be flying with them anymore.

Knightly seemed to have read his pause and straightened up, "I'd like to see the formal letters immediately!" she announced which broke the silence in the room.

Wide eyes just stared down at the girl, she was much smaller than him, standing at a good 5'9 with athletic features. With her lose fringes hanging over on the right side of her face, the impish and arrogant features seemed to be multiplied by two which made his blood boil. That smug grin upon her eyes..so irritating. Black orbs followed the girl as she excused herself politely with her crew only to have Ferral call out from behind, " You're forgetting something."

Xavior walked over to receive an envelope and then the group walked off.

The very next morning was quite down cast adding to the very depressing mood everyone was feeling.

"Ugh this stupid report.." came Ri's annoyed complaints after turning the full six page document. "Why do we even have to do these things.." she complained to herself before pausing on her way out.

"Did you hear? Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong have been.." came a whispering young female's play of words. The next few phrases were all but a blur as Ri gasped at finding out the duo were disbanded from the Enforcers. "No way," she commented a little too loud before her presence was noticed. "Oh Captain!" saluted the young cadet and her mates. Nodding regally Ri just walked off as formally as she'd walked in, "Carry on," she commented as she walked to view the roster of the day. A frown was painted, her crew was scheduled to make a morning round today, yet none of their names appeared.

"Good morning Captain," came a smug male's voice.


	3. New bonds

"They've been what!" came Ri's outraged voice which echoed throughout the fairly large office.

"They have all be relocated," came the calm notes of the High Commander.

"Relocated where!?" Knightly had allowed her clenched fists to pound upon the elder's desk making his collection of pens drop and paper jump. "Look Captain I understand that you must be feeling-" the Kat was cut off. "You understand what I must be feeling_.. you_ above all people are _you_ kidding me!" she scowled as he straightened up and paced around the room.

"Listen Ri it was your best chance."

Turning to her Uncle and High Commander kept her gaze steady and square, "Best chance for what uncle!? HMMM? They were all I've got!"

"That was exactly why it was the best choice for you-you were getting too attached!" countered the other who calmly remained seated upon his chair. "If you are to become Commander you would have to relinquish your companions for actual-"

"Become Commander HUH!" she huffed. "That explains _everything!_"she exclaimed. Reading her Uncle's confused eyes, " That's why Ferral was acting all high and mighty yesterday!"

Keeping a steady voice the other continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, " I'm well aware of Commander Ferral's actions, which is why you were chosen to take his place. You have a good head upon your shoulders, I'm sure things will run much smoothly if-"

"But what about _my crew!?"_ Knightly apparently didn't see the opportunity that was presented before her.

"They can still be transferred back you know, once you take his place a lot of changes will take place, I'm sure you're well aware of that."

"So you mean to say, I can re-enlist Furlong and Clawson if I become Commander?" Knightly prompted. When she heard no answer knew that it was a negative.

"It's a shame about what happened to those two-" the High Commander was yet interrupted once more.

"But it wasn't their fault! You know that," as she stopped pacing to stare her Uncle straight in the eyes.

"I understand that this is all so sudden and Ferral has been diplomatic about it all, he recommended that you take time off and sleep on the decision."

"Ah!" she gasped in a short breathed high pitched tone, it was the sort of expression one would hear when it was obvious that the listener didn't buy a word that the speaker was saying-a complete outrage-an utter lie. Shooting her narrowed chocolate brown eyes towards the well colored other clenched her fist trying to keep calm. "You mean that you're going to suspend me!? For how long!?"

"Indefinitely.." came a calm yet smug toned male's voice.

Turning to her left gritted her teeth and uttered, "Ferral…" under her breath.

Playing the diplomat Commander Ferral turned to face the other officer and added, "It's obvious that your niece had been traumatized- seeing her own colleagues and friends fall from the sky in a near death experience took a toll on her emotions and thus isn't thinking clearly. " Turning a glare her way added, "If she was thinking properly she would have grasped the opportunity and taken my place," his voice sounded sincere, yet it had a near sarcastic and mocking feel upon Knightly's ears. ".. instead of clinging onto her dear friends and comrades for support. She needs to be more independent.." he added with a sinister glare behind his eyes, "After all I wouldn't want to place a weight on your niece's head that she can't handle yet.. I know I wouldn't want my Felina to be forced into such a situation."

"Ah!" gasped Knightly on the side as she frowned in disbelief. He was going to do away with her just like he did Jake and Chance, and her Uncle was buying all this trash? Unbelievable!

Taking Ferral's words into consideration, already knew which card the Kat was playing, although he couldn't over look the desperate vision that stood before his eyes the moment his niece found out her fellows were transferred. She was still a kit by heart to most standards he deemed, after all being Commander meant one would have to see everyone in the same equal light, no one given more or less then what they were worth-meaning no special treatment on or off duty. The High Commander knew he was going to regret this decision, but felt it was only fair for the Commander who'd served the Enforcers well for over a decade. Standing up fixed the distraught she-Kat before him with a stern set of eyes, "When Commander Ferral deems you worthy of your new post, shall you return to full time duty." Seeing Ri protest he cut her off, " That is final!"

"But-" Knightly protested once more. "What will I do now!? Flying is my life!"

Ferral took the opportunity to cut in, "I've already sorted it out, I know that you love tinkering around with mechanics so I've taken the liberty to set you up with just the place for that.." his sinister grin only fed Ri's anger as her fangs now were revealed as her lips pursed into a scowl.

"Marieana-Ray Knightly you are dismissed!" came her Uncle's final note.

"I still can't believe we have to watch over this-" Chance's words were cut off at the sound of a car's engine and exchanged a confused glance with Jake.

"I wonder who could that be.." came the tan tabby's curious play of words as he made his way towards the door. "Heh look who decided to join us," came a crooked amused grin."

"Who?" humored Chance who just stood at the door to find a she-cat dressed in baggy black cargos, and an orange tube-top while carrying a duffle bag. Eyes widened at the very feminine form, "Woa.."

"Welcome to your new home toots!" came the mocking notes of the irritating Kat that had been at the driver's wheel.

"Ugh.." rolling her eyes as she disembarked only paused to look over her shoulder to see the broken down pickup tut-tut its way down the road kicking up a cloud of fumes making her grimace. Looking forward kept her frown plastered upon her pastel features, almond shaped eyes pointed straight at the pairs that seemed to stare her down. Pausing in front of the door met the 'owners' of this place.

"We meet again, Cap'" came Jake's snide remarks.

Rolling her eyes leaned on her right leg, "Lets hear it, better get it off your system." Ri's voice was flat, annoyed, and just as before, emotionless.

Jake felt a grudge tug in his gut, was it guilt? True he felt sorry for the she-Kat, but he had to admit, she did give them one heck of a hard time.

Chance stepped out and offered his helping paw, "Need a hand?" his words were kind, and only after feeling her cold tension did he retract his outstretched four fingered hand. Eyes softening as her figure walked into the apartment's entrance could catch the slumping of her shoulders and the hanging of her head. Without all that fancy uniform, she really was just an ordinary she-Kat..with a whole lot of problems. Taking a deep breath walked up to his best friend who also seemed to allow his eyes to follow the figure who just slumped over the small dining table and buried her face in her hands.

"I know bud.. I feel it too," came Jakes quiet voice. Sighing deeply looked at the clock, his favorite show was about to start but for once he really wasn't in the mood to watch it. Still depressed from the events of the day before decided to put on some dinner.

Taking a deep breath Ri stepped into the shower with her clothes on, still broken from the news she'd not been spared. Head hung low, felt the weight of her back length brown hair tug at her scalp. "This can't be happening.." it wasn't until an hour had passed did her mind start thinking. Maybe she was too arrogant for her own good..maybe.. this was just her punishment..maybe.. she deserved it.. It wouldn't be the same without her crew, they were her strength..her backbone..the only real family she felt she ever had..Sighing deeply frowned, for it wasn't over. If things were this bad, maybe taking her place as Commander wouldn't be such a bad idea..but then again it was all in Ferral's hands now..She should've just taken the job when she'd read that envelope baring her promotion. Then again..she wouldn't be in the sky anymore would she..? All she wanted ever to do was be in the sky..with those she could trust..but now all that was taken too. Changing out wrapped herself in a towel only to put on a scowl when she found out the petit building only had one bedroom and two beds. Dumping her bag shut the door and changed out only to reappear to the scent of beef stew.

"Glad you can join us Captain," came Jakes kind tones as both of the pilots stood up.

Chuckling drew a small weak smile and as she closed her eyes she shook her head.."At ease gentlemen.." She knew that the guys were trying to make her feel better. "I do believe we didn't get off on the right foot.." she admitted making the duo before her exchange looks before looking back at her. The slouched depressed figure was no more, and the she-Kat seemed to straighten up as she extended a welcoming hand, "I'm Marieana Ray Knightly," she smiled.

Chance stepped in and grasped her small paw tightly, "I'm Chance Furlong, and this is my buddy Jake Clawson."


End file.
